The White Tie Affair
by MegTheDobby
Summary: Bella moves to New York City, the heart of drama. She becomes enthralled in a world of excitement and choices which change everything. And of course Love. Fifteen Chapters of pure excitement. Read Review :D rated 'M' for language
1. The Move To You

A.N: I normally hate all these types of stories, very cliche and just generally not my thing however the crazy writers block has not been helping me and I need to publish something, this is just itching to get off my mind, this is an introduction chapter, kind of short which is how I'm keeping the whole story, max 15 chapters, plus an epilogue.

(As you can tell, I kind of have a thing for gay characters who are really camp, it's because I have a gay 'uncle' and friend, they are both SUPER camp and are really funny to be around. This really isn't a generalization I just cant see my life without them so usually I have a gay character in my stories =D)

Songs for Chap: **3 A.M. **"Matchbook Twenty"_ (seemed appropriate seeing the time :D)_ **The Letdown**, "The White Tie Affair" _and_ **You Found Me,** "The Fray"

* * *

**Spotted: LittleA and R looking deep in conversation at the Coffee Bean on 5th. J and E picking up a rather large man at JFK and a unfamiliar brown haired girl moving into the apartment opposite the Cullens and Hales. I smell drama- that's the best most entertaining kind.  
**

**BPOV**

_**"**You're not a women until your cherry has been popped like a Champagne bottle."_

"Stella, this is ridiculous, what can't she even tell me herself. They are actually sending me to school in New York, Meyer Preparatory- by myself that is and _they_ are making you tell me? You're my mother's assistant, not her slave. I've been clean for almost five months, it's not like _they_ would even care if I did re-lapse." Stella shifted uncomfortably on her foot, a look of intense guilt on her face.

Great, of course now I felt bad for making her feel bad.

"I know Bells, all I'm supposed to tell you is that.." She retrieved the typed up note from her pocket, opening it with a disgusted expression and cleared her throat, "You Isabella Swan, have been 'deported' to Meyer University where the remainder of your studies will commence, have a pleasant journey."

This was just like my mother, of course she would employ someone as kind hearted as Stella and expect her to raise the child she has abandoned and neglected to indulge her presence with for almost two years. That note is completely inexcusable.. what kind of mother could do that?

The only time I actually see her for more that two minutes is at the Swan-Black annual Thanksgiving Party, where all of our closest 'friends and family' come and dine with us. Of course that's just code for, my parents and our 'close family friends' Black's parents most important clients.

It disgusts me to see my parents anyway, Renee, who keeping in mind is still married to Charlie my father has indulged in a relationship with the famous ball player Phill Dwyer for the past three years. Also my brother's best friend.

My father, completely unaware of her own affair has a secret relationship with Sue, his assistant, and Phil's younger sister. I really do pity her, it's the classic story of a girl a little to young to know better and the sleazy boss, too conceited to give a shit.

Neither of my parents are aware that I have walked in on their escapades numerous times, it's not like they are aware of me anyway I actually had to remind my own mother of my 16th birthday last year.

I'm not sure exactly what I expected from her exactly, all I got was another one of those stupid typed up messages which are pre-printed and the name is filled in after wards. Mine looked a little something like:

_Mr and Mrs Swan would like to wish you a very happy **16th** birthday,** Bella**, Please accept this/these **car** as a token of our appreciation for all you have done for the company and our family over the years._

_Yours_

_Charles, Rennett and Isabella Swan_

The 16th birthday card I received from my _loving_ parents had my own name in the signing. I would have laughed hysterically if the whole situation had not been completely unfair and far too ludicrous to imagine.

What kind of mother and father forget the day their child was born? Well apparently mine do.

Glancing back at Stella I suddenly remembered the issue at hand. Oh yes my 'deportation'. What is this Renee... the CIA? "Stella when exactly am I being 'deported'." I sneered unable to control my anger.

Stella crumbled backwards at my tone and a tiny tear escaped her eye, "Tonight." Too far Renee. Too fucking far. I thought we were past this shit.

"Where is she Stella." I fumed, going a deep crimson unable to control my anger any longer. Usually my blush is reserved for times of embarrassment, but right now it was because of all the blood cells bursting due to my vicious anger.

Stella, now used to my brash temper clamped her arm on my shoulder, forcing me to stay put, "Bella, she's in France, a car is meant to be coming in five minutes. The maids took it in their liberty to pack your bedroom and clothing, whilst you were away all your furniture was sent off, it should arrive in time for your own arrival."

I could feel my face dropping, I really couldn't fight this, I was going. To Meyer Preparatory. On my own. Away from Stella. Away from home. Away from everything. Maybe that part was a good thing, I was getting away from all the.. temptation.

Nodding curtly at Stella I began to walk away, I couldn't handle an emotional goodbye with her, it would make this feel all to real.

Assuming everything had been taken care of I re collected my bag from the foyer and withdrew my blackberry out, ready to text Clare, Sasha and Beatrix the news of my leaving. I don't think they would really mind, they would probably just be sad that I wasn't going to LA and meeting Lauren Conrad or something.

Rolling my eyes, I sent an automated text to all of them. It suddenly hit me how alike I really was to my mother. She sent the same shitty cards for birthdays and Christmas's off every year, all with black spaces ready to be filled in. I just sent an automated text to the girls that were supposed to be my best friends and it was exactly the same. No emotion at all.. just the facts.

All they really needed to know. Because that's how it always is with the Swan's. You find out what you need to know, not want to want to know, or what you wish to know. Only the necessities.

Oh God. I was becoming Renee. Just like Samantha had said, I really am the devil's spawn, destined for evil. God she was a bitch. The pot eventually went to her brain and she is pretty much incoherent now, ah well it's certainly an improvement from her former chatty self.

I shook all thoughts of Renee out of my head and clamored into the limo that Stella had called for. Trying to clear my mind I began slotting through all the different options for Meyer Preparatory, I could be a totally different new person, away from expectations. Actually be... myself?

Is that possible. Could I actually admit to the girls at a posh arse preparatory school that I despise shopping with a passion. That I hate heels and still after hours of lessons cannot walk in them.

Tell them that I am saving myself, against Renee's suggestions of course, she always said that you're not a women until your cherry has been popped like a Champagne bottle. Oh that woman does have a way with words.

Could I really tell them that? Ah well, it will probably be exactly like Rowler Prep, full of posh rich bitches, who get side-tracked if a reflective object is placed anywhere near them.

If it's like that then I can just indulge in the fact that I will only have to endure it for two years tops, I could always drop out early.

But I do value my existence and if I did drop out... Renee and Charlie fighting united _together_ are and would be a force to be reckoned with.

Besides I don't have the balls to argue about anything that may tarnish their perfect family name. The Swan's are well known everywhere, I have been told multiple times.I have of course rolled my eyes to many times to count.

I feel like I belong to the royal family or something, my parents aren't the king and queen or anything, my Dad is the director of a few hospitals. Big freaking woop.

My mother therefore like all the other prissy primped wives does tons of charity work to up the image. It's a ridiculous vicious circle, which I wish I were excluded from.

My father was constantly going on and on about some of the doctors sons that I simply _had _to meet. He had forced me to consider Micheal Newton, or just gross Mike and I referred to him to. Mike is a pretty good looking guy but you can smell his breath from about five meters away.

No lie or exaggeration. I had to spend an entire evening speaking to him normally as he slurped and burped over his food, resembling some sort of deranged animal.

As well as the fact that every time he burped, I wanted to physically be sick. I hate burping, I find it absolutely revolting, and mixed with his funky breath? It's just a recipe for pure disgustingness. Is that even a word?

Of course he had been raised far better than that, he only indulged in such disgusting habits because his volatile mother was not there to brash him with harsh comments.

The behavior was expected, after all he was the boy who threw mud pie's at me and used to pull my hair, should I really expect him to magically change one day, obviously I thought maybe.. just maybe, I could go through a dinner with him and have an enjoyable evening.

Not a dinner filled of nothing but him joking about how I'm breathing in a ton of his burp gas.

Eh.. that's just my personal preference really.

It's not so much that it's Mike specifically, more what he represents. I'm the classic seventeen year old teenager and just don't want to conform to what my parents want. And Mike is exactly what my parents want me to want.

Therefore I don't. I'm sure he could be very nice.. setting aside the burping and cheesy lines, and really needy nature.

Ok scratch that, Mike is unbearable but I'm sure my parents have introduced me to perfectly nice guys who I have flat out rejected simply because my parents like the said guy. It's a vicious circle, I suppose I won't have to worry about that now though.

Maybe I could go after somebody who is completely wrong for my family image, like a really good looking bad boy. Or maybe an 'older' man. Ha! Maybe even a professor. No that's gross, especially if they have kids.

Talk about home wrecker.

A knock on the black sheen separating myself and the driver for today settled my mind back in reality, "Were at the airport Isabella." Bella. My name is Bella dammit.

I hated all the people my mother employed, apart from Stella, they were all obviously not happy with their positions. Plus they insisted on following every single one of my mothers little rules. The most annoying being, _all staff must call me by my full name._

It was incredibly annoying, I get why she does it of course. She is intent on ruining my happiness by nitpicking at every one of my preferences she is aware of.

She knows it annoys me. Therefore she makes sure that everyone refers to me as Isabella_.  
_

The amount of rules Stella had broken was pretty admirable, she was the only member of staff who had lasted for as long as she had. Going on sixteen years, she was for all intensive purposes my mother.

I was nearing eighteen, and Stella had raised me all by herself whilst my mother was off frolicking with men, and my father to absorbed in his career to give a shit, or even notice. I really should have said goodbye to her properly. Ugh.. I'm such an idiot.

"Isabella, did you hear me? We have arrived." My attention turning back to the driver for this week interrupted my thoughts. Nodding curtly, I left the limo without an other word.

I looked up, prepared to see the school. But my mother, always there to flaunt her money had me dropped off outside a huge apartment building. I actually could not see the top, it was utmost to all other surrounding skyscrapers. Clouds surrounded the top, masking the tip from few.

Trust Renee. A lavish building is the only type suitable for a Swan. Rolling my eyes in a profuse nature I crossed the red carpet that was lain out in from of the lobby doors. A man, of about six foot opened the door with a sleazy grin on his face. Ew. He looked about ten years older than me, with blond hair tied back in a greasy ponytail.

He was kind of creepy looking to say the least, "Mornin' what's you name pretty lady?" I had to hold onto the door to stop myself from laughing. If you have ever seen that movie, She's The Man, you can imagine how his voice sounded. Very creepy.

His face contorted as he observed my obvious amusement. His previous smile, changed into a forceful frown. He looked kind of.. aggressive? Feeling uncomfortable at the sudden change in the atmosphere, I quickly slipped through the doors shuffling to the front desk. I mentally bashed my mother for getting me an apartment in this building.

Would I have to see this creep everyday? Sighing I walked to the front desk and smiled tentatively at the person on duty. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm assuming my mother set everything up." The man glanced up smiling with a wicked grin, "Oh my lorrrd! Honey, was your mother the witchy bitch, with the clipped tone? Because if so, no offense honey but she sounded like she had a stick up her ass."

Giggling I nodded, "Yeah that's her. And none taken, try living with her. Well actually I never see her, just try living with all the people she employees, it's a job all in it's own." Smiling I stuck out my hand, "Did I say before? I'm Bella." With a shit eating grin on his face he mirrored my movement and struck his hand in mine, "You can call me Laurent, I prefer Laura or Lauren though."

He dug around the desk for a few seconds before retrieving a key, "Your mother, got you the second best apartment in the place." I was shocked.. my mother did not do second best. "Second? I'm not going to throw a bitch fit.. but seriously how the hell did you convince my mother to get second best! You are my idol!"

Rolling his eyes, "It was tough, she actually asked if we could have the Cullens evicted. I don't think she realized at the time that they own all the buildings on this street. It was quite difficult to convince her that a three bedroom glass apartment overlooking the whole of New York would be sufficient for a 17 year old. I'll be honest, I expected a seriously snooty bitch, that's why I made the comment about your mother."

Nodding my head in understanding I took the key from his hand and smiled, "I get it, alot of people assume that because I'm from money I am instantly a bitch. Usually that's the case, eurghh I cant believe I am going to the snobbiest school in the city either. It's going to be a joyus event- my first day day that is."

He grinned, "I like you! Let me guess, Meyer Prep?" Nodding my head solemnly his grin did not falter, "Some of the students are actually really nice, especially the Cullen and Hale kids. Well apart from Rosalie she is one bitch. Fucking hell. The amount of times I have had to smile and not strangle the girl to death is unbelievable."

Obviously exasperated I laughed at his tensed stance. "I would stay and get to know you better but I'm dying to see what my mother has done with the place..." Laughing at my sarcastic tone he waved, "See you around Bella!" Giggling I ran towards the elevator in mock enthusiasm

"OH your floor is 29!" Smirking I stepped into the elevator suprised by the sight within...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Sorry for typos, it's 4am :D ****Well there's the first chap, this is a fast moving story, I'm thinking an update ever two/three days. I want it to be finished in about a month. :) **

**Make me happy Review :)))))) xoxo**

**If you do I will send you a longer teaser:**

------------

_"Who are you?" She asked, still holding her legs together, a stance which both worried and confused me at the same time. Her hair was in light waves circling her shoulders, she looked so tortured yet at the same time undeniably beautiful. It was such a contrasting image._

_"Well, you first."  
_

_I saw her swallow and a little tear escape her eye, "Rosalie Hale"_


	2. Your Eggo Is

A.N: Chapter two :) Review! Next Update I'm thinking Friday maybe Thursday if I get bored :P xoxo

Songs for Chap: **Jealous Minds Think Alike, **"You Me At Six"** Jumper**, "Third Eye Blind" _and_ **Sun,** "Daphne Loves Derby"

* * *

**Spotted: R looking drab whilst doing some discreet shopping in Walmart with a mystery brunette, what's that packet you're holding R? LittleA pining over J as usual, J chasing M. M bedding T in a janitors closet on the job.. ouch J, that's gotta hurt. BigE and the Adonis doing a little running near central park.. can you say yum, because I sure can...  
**

_

* * *

Previously On TWTA_

_"OH your floor is 29!" Smirking I stepped into the elevator surprised by the sight within..._

**BPOV**

_"You're born, you live, you die. There's nothing else to it"_

Sat in a huddle on the floor was a woman, her head tucked in her knees, her arms clutched tightly around her legs, white at the knuckles due to the strength of her grasp. I stepped into the elevator the doors remaining open behind me. She seemed oblivious to my quiet entrance, I cleared my throat attempting to gain her attention.

Her head immediately snapped up and her face contorted in a harsh glare. Overlooking her angry expression I noticed her flawless beauty, she was actually perfect. One of those girls who literally make you want to huddle up and cry about your own measly appearance. I didn't get to marvel over that for too long before she broke the silence.

"Who are you?" She demanded, still holding her legs together, a stance which both worried and confused me at the same time. Her hair was in light waves circling her shoulders, she looked so tortured yet at the same time undeniably beautiful. It was such a contrasting image.

"Well, you first."

I saw her swallow and a little tear escape her eye, "Rosalie Hale"

Hale.. why does that sound so familiar? Oh right.. Laura-ent mentioned her, she's the bitch..

"Well I'm Bella Swan." She rolled her eyes obviously not amused by our slight chit chat. "Well that's great. I don't intentionally mean to sound like a bitch but i think it's painfully honest that right now is really not the time for you to get all friendly with me. I'm obviously not in the mood. Now hurry along back to Brooklyn or wherever you're from."

Whoa bitch. "First of all, I'm not from Brooklyn I live here, in this apartment building. Secondly I really don't need this shit right now. I don't care who the fuck you think you are, I was being nice and not telling you to move so I could get up to my floor. I haven't done anything to you, don't treat me as if I just shot your dog or something."

To say she looked taken aback may just be the understatement of the century. I'm pretty sure nobody has ever said anything remotely incriminating to her unless it had something to do with her hair. Her expression changed swiftly in a fraction of a second to somewhat more remorseful.

Before I knew what was happening she started crying. Not one tear, I'm talking full blown, gushing tears. Sobs wracking through her body she clutched her legs tightly again, shaking violently. I stood completely shocked for a moment before collecting my mind and shuffling over to her so that I sat beside her.

"I'm so-rry" She sniffled, nodding in understanding I put my arm around her in comfort and she leaned in to my body. "I just feel.. so.. eurgh so stupid! How could did it? Of all the.. How can I?" She was waffling on slightly saying nothing of consequence and I couldn't really do much but physically be there.

But then again, that's all I ever want from anyone. Don't lie to me and tell me it's gonna be OK. You're born, you live, you die. There's nothing else to it. Wow.. somebody woke up all emo and suicidal today! Rolling my eyes at my inner chatter I turned my attention back to the matter at hand and had a proper look at Rosalie.

She is totally flawless, could easily be a model, even after bawling her eyes out she still looked great.

I noticed that the elevator doors were still open and we were still sitting together in think. To me it felt like it had been hours, I got up and pushed the button for the 29th floor. "Common were going to my newly purchased apartment and are going to eat our body weight in Ben and Jerry's, you're going to tell me all about your shitty conundrum, and I'll even spill the deets about my glorious life."

Just as I finished my mini speech the doors dinged, opening to reveal a hallway with two doors standing opposite each other on reflective sides, each identically similar. I turned back to Rosalie who was still in a crumple on the floor, looking worn out, in need of some serious ice cream therapy.

I reached my hand out and grabbed hers lifting her up into a standing position. She was still crying, only weaker now, slightly more pitiful as a result. Sighing I began walking with her in my tow, taking the key from my head I glanced at the number engraved on the metal plaque. Apartment 29-1P, Walking to the correct door I hauled Rosalie behind me guiding her into the dark room.

Trying to find a switch i began patting the wall. "You just say lights." I glanced up at Rosalie who had perched herself on the floor, "What?" I muttered utterly confused by her statement, "You just say lights." Defining her voice at the word 'lights' the reaction was immediate. The room was illuminated, the surfaces glowing.

Momentarily I was shocked by it's sheer size but then remembered that my mother bought the apartment, so of course it would be lavish as she always flaunts her cash, buying things she neither needs nor desires.

All the walls were glass, revealing the fantastic view of the whole city, the lights glistening. It was like I was in the middle of a silent night club, completely hidden away able to see every movement. It was tranquil and beautiful, I had to give Renee props for knowing what I like. This apartment is perfect.

Momentarily stunned by the breathtaking setting I had forgotten about Rosalie. Taking command I wandered through the apartment in a daze until I met the kitchen. The fridge was standing in the corner, tall and wide. It was _massive._ I ran over, scolding myself for focusing on such idle details.

Swinging the freezer door open I mentally thanked Stella for always stocking my freezer with Ben and Jerry's, the woman's a saint! Retrieving a tub of Phish Food and Cookie Dough I checked through a couple of drawers until I found spoons.

Happy with my therapy food I walked back into the living room/piano room? I didn't even play. My mother's so weird, always buying things to make me look good when really, I'm about as talented at piano playing as a monkey.

Ignoring the piano in the corner I stepped slowly in the direction of Rosalie. It appeared as though she wasn't even in the room, her mind was completely elsewhere. Her gaze, focused past the confinements of the room, into something that was obviously troubling her beyond believe.

I sat down next to her, passing her the tub of Cookie Dough and a spoon. She smiled gratefully, and wiped her eyes before ripping the seal open. Mirroring her image I ripped the seal open to my own tub and attacked the flat surface with my spoon. Not wasting any time, I stuck the cold sweet heaven in my mouth and relished at the perfect taste. Ahhh it's been far too long!

Looking over at Rosalie she too appeared as though she was experiencing a brilliant heaven. I smirked and closed my eyes as the cream trickled down my throat, soothing the raspy feel it had experienced for the last few days. I hope I'm not getting sick.

Opening my eyes again I turned to Rosalie who was looking sheepishly at me, "I'm really sorry for how rude I was back there. I didn't mean to be, I have just been having such a crappy day and then got the.. I don't even know if I can call it bad news, just completely unexpected."

Nodding in false understanding I gave her a one arm hug, completely shocked again once she resumed her previous tear gushing marathon. I am so not good at this.. I never cry and I mean never. Not even as a baby, Stella always was amazed by the fact that in the seventeen odd years she has known me I have never shed a tear.

I wasn't good with tears, they scared and intimidated me. What exactly was I meant to be doing? Was staying silent the right thing.. or was I meant to do something, or saying something. These were the times I really needed Stella..

"Eurgh I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't cry, I'm Rosalie fucking Hale. I don't do tears." She sniffled some more causing me to laugh. Damn me.. and my stupid reaction to laugh at anything remotely funny or in any awkward situation.

She looked at me with a questioning glare, as if she was daring me to laugh again. That of course only caused me to laugh harder before I managed to splutter and explanation. "I'm so-ry. It's just I'm the same way, I also hate talking about my problems.. but I'm deathly curious..." I left of, hopefully giving her the prompt to explain why she was in my new apartment in the first place.

"I'm pregnant." Ah. Right. That might be a good reason to cry. I'm sure my face scripted nothing but shock and she poked me, snapping me out of my shocked state. "I don't know how it happened.. I mean I obviously know _how_ it happened, but I don't get it. It's meant to be impossible. It shouldn't happen."

What.. she may be the most confusing person ever, she observed my expression and closed her eyes taking a deep breath before beginning. "I'm supposed to be infertile, my mother had the most dangerous pregnancy ever when giving birth to myself and Jasper my twin. And she had to pay and arm and leg for the treatment. It's supposed to be physically impossible for me to get pregnant. On top of that I always made Emmett use a condom regardless. I mean what the hell are the chances that the condom broke and it was that specific time I was impregnated. I mean Jesus! Does he have magic sperm or something."

Giggling I shrugged, "I dunno I'll have to meet him, my mother always said that you can judge a guys sperm count by the size of his arms. But then again my mother did have some rather colorful views on life."

She almost choked on her ice cream, "Well that bloody explains it then!" I gave her a confused look that had 'what the hell are you talking about' written all over it. She laughed herself licking her spoon. "Emmett is fucking huge."

What? I was so _not_ talking about that! "Eww Rosalie I really do not need to know how well endowed your boyfriend is!" I made a gagging noise to emphasize my disgust.

Laughing herself she whacked my arm, "No! I was talking about his arms! But yes little Emmett, well actually that isn't really a suitable name, more like smaller Emmett.. or the second Emmett..."

Eurgh.. if I ever meet this Emmett I will not ever be able to look at him normally. "I mean I swear, he's like this big!" She showed using two fingers on each hand how large, 'little' Emmett really was and I looked at her in disbelief. "Really? That..."

"Yes. That big." Raising my eyebrows in amazement I scratched my head refocusing on her problem. I'm not sure if the word 'problem' is a suitable term to use though.. it's not really a problem more of a deathly miracle.

"So are you happy about..." Pointing to her stomach I smiled at the thought of a little baby growing in there.

"Absolutely, I'm thrilled that I won't have to go through what my mom did, but I'm absolutely terrified. I don't give a shit about reputation which is the first things my parents will think about.. it's Emmett. He's meant to be going to college for football. And he's so good, I don't want him to feel like he has give anything up for me. That's just the kind of guy he is, his heart is made out of gold. He would give up everything for me, and I just can't tell him because I know he will. I love him so much, I want him to be happy and he's not going to be happy not doing the thing he loves."

"Well Rosalie by the sounds of it, Emmett loves you. Football will most probably always come second in his eyes."

I don't know what Laura-ent was talking about, Rosalie seemed great, a bit rough around the edges but she clearly cared about her boyfriend. She wasn't even concerned about herself, how this pregnancy could potentially kill her.

I had learnt about cases like these in my advanced doctorate programme, patients who suffered from what was classed as 'infertility' could potentially become pregnant, but may suffer serious problems throughout the pregnancy. The main being hemorrhaging and high premature rate, as well as over 50% of cases suffering still born's. She was not in for an easy ride and all she thought about was Emmett and how this was going to affect him.

A highly admirable quality to have is selflessness, and Rosalie clearly had a bank full of it. "Have you been to a doctor to confirm your pregnancy yet?" She shook her head and frown on her face. "I had to use one of my mothers old tests, I didn't want anyone seeing me whilst in the store. I think it's pretty definite though, a month and a half of no periods is a pretty tell sign that something is going right. Oh and then there's the positive pregnancy test."

Smirking I nodded, "They are the usual signs yes. But you really should go to a doctor, especially if this is something that should be impossible, you need to be check up on at least once a week due to the risks involved."

Looking me over she mirrored my smirk, "What are you a doctor?" Laughing I shook my head, "Nahh I'm hoping though, I've taken a few classes and do a lot of advanced courses on top of school, they think that I can finish med school in two years rather than four."

She looked pretty impressed, which was the general response, "Wow, you sound like Edward, he's going to be a doctor too, he does some course at Meyer University and wants to finish in two years as well, he's super smart... it's strange, he's actually saved a guys life, Emmett never fails to mention that whenever he goes on blind dates. That boy is so unlucky with love, well that's not true. Plenty of girls want him, he's just too picky, there's always something wrong with them! It's ridiculous. One's too clingy, another isn't smart enough. He actually broke up with a girl because she didn't know who Jane Austen was. His exact words were, "If I, a straight male knows who one of the greatest romantic novelists of all time was, then a female with a brain the size of a pinprick should too. He's just strangely awesome like that."

I smirked, I had to agree, any girl who doesn't know who Jane Austen needs a serious swift kicking to the library. I'm more partial to Emily Bronte but eh, we all have our preferences.

"Ha I bet I can become a doctor before this Edward guy, I'm very competitive."

She giggled shrugging her shoulder, "No offense but he is probably the smartest and most stubborn person I know, so no disrespect but I doubt it." Smirking I shrugged my shoulders in flippancy. "I do love a challenge Rosalie, what exactly are we betting?"

Her grin matched my own and she rubbed the palm of her hands together in a mock of evilness, "If you become a doctor before Edward then I will grant you one major favor that I simply cannot refuse, literally anything. But if I win and Edward becomes Dr Cullen first then you have to do the same for me." Shrugging my shoulder I reached out and took her outstretched hand shaking it gently, very aware of her current pregnant state.

"Bella you're so gonna wish you never made that bet!" Laughing I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well, it's two years down the line, besides, how bad could it be?" She rolled her eyes at my statement, "Bad Bella. It will be bad! You forget that Emmett is my boyfriend, he is the master at pranks!"

It was weird, I had known Rosalie for about 20 minutes but I felt so comfortable with her, sure we got off to a tad of a rocky start but it seriously felt as though I had known her all my life.

"Speaking of Emmett I really want you to meet him, maybe that way you can help me broach the subject of how to tell him that I'm fucking pregnant." Nodding my head I put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, speaking at the same time, causing a muffling of the words I was trying to get out, "Mhmm Shounds great, Whjats he like?"

She giggled, "He's great, I've known him for nearly my whole life, he's huge, from all the football it's expected though, he actually makes Alice his sister look about the size of a munchkin, it's adorable. He looks a bit intimidating at first, but that feeling is gone pretty much the moment he opens up his huge mouth, he's just a big teddy bear really."

I smiled, giggling at her glazed expression as she thought about Emmett. "Well he sounds great Rosalie." Glancing at the window I was reminded of the time but then a great idea hit me, "Hey it's getting late, you wanna spend the first night in my new apartment with me, we can have a girly night. I have shit loads of ice cream and no parents."

She looked shocked, "Holy shit! Are you Isabella Swan?" I gave her a confused look, "I did introduce myself earlier."

Laughed she leaned into me, trying to regain her breath, "No, it's just your mother, she's a real bitch!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again apologies for typos! I'm terrible I know :) It's a bit weird writing Rosalie as a nice person, but she just gets so much stick that in my story Rosalie is nice. I know OOC w/e people :P

Review! :)

------------

_"You're pregnant?" She spluttered._

_"Holy shit Rosalie! How the fuck did that happen?" Rose raised her eyebrows in response causing Alice the shriek with laughter._

_"NO! I know how.. but I mean how?"_

_Rose lips upturned in a breathtaking smile, "I don't know. It's a miracle right Alice?"_

_Alice's smile mirrored Rosalie's, "Of course Rose, a beautiful impossible miracle."_

_------_

Don't forget to reivew!!!_  
_


	3. Piano Boy

A.N: Chapter three :) Ok I was eating cheerios out of the box as I do when I am writing and an amazing idea struck me, I'm just planning out the whole story but expect something different in probably a week. This story will definitely be done in a month, I have realistically planned it all out, when I'm going to write and such and it all fits, so no worries about writers block- it's impossible since I know what I'm going to write (:

Thanks for reviews and for alerting to me-- you all make me smile megatons!

----

Oh and I realize this is mega late, I did it extra long- the length of two-ish chaps just because I felt guilty :)

Songs for this Chap: 

**1) ****Bruised (Acoustic)**, "Jack's Mannequin"

**2) ****Always Attract, **"You Me At Six" (The Rose and Emmet part- just so suitable)

_and_

**3) Sweet Sweet Sound,** "Sarah Reeves" (Bella and her mystery man)

* * *

**Spotted: R and Mystery brunette together again. Who is she? BigE looking completely and strangely thrilled out with R. J crying on LittleA's shoulder yet _again. _The ****Mystery Brunette with E.  
**

_

* * *

Previously On TWTA:_

_She looked shocked, "Holy shit! Are you Isabella Swan?" I gave her a confused look, "I did introduce myself earlier."_

_Laughed she leaned into me, trying to regain her breath, "No, it's just your mother, she's a real bitch!"_

**BPOV**

**(Song number 1) **I awoke in the morning to the sound of some rap song, muffling out of Rosalie's pocket. _"Nice legs! Dazy dukes, makes a man go whoop whoop, Low cut see through, shirts that make you-" _My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a phone snapping open and Rosalie's muffled hello.

_"Rosalie! I have been calling you off the hook! Where are you young lady! You bloody well never came home last night!"_

Rubbing her eyes, removing sleep she yawned into the phone, "Sorry Mom, I am across the hall, I spent the night at Bella's" Sitting up she cracked her neck waiting for reply on the other end.

"_Bella? Who's Bella?_" Rosalie laughed, a melodic laugh that echoed through the apartment, "Sorry mom, Bella is a girl I met yesterday, we really hit it off, I feel like I have known her for years." She briefly paused and turned to smile at me. "_Oh well, that's great Rosalie, but will I be seeing you any time today? Emmett was worried sick! He said you walked out of your date half an hour in_."

Rosalie expression paled, "I know mom, tell him that I'll uh.. I'll uh, call him later, I'll see you in a few." Snapping the phone shut she turned to face me with a smile. "Thanks so much for not just leaving me yesterday, if I'm being honest, and I was in a similar problem I probably would have just got another elevator. I know this isn't a regular type of situation at all, but do you feel like helping me again, and coming with me today.. I don't know how I'm going to tell Alice. Let alone Emmett and my parents. I mean I know-"

Cutting her off I waved my hand in her face, "Of course, just stop rambling! I have nothing to do anyway, but I do need to make a quick stop at a drug store before we go anywhere."

Rosalie nodded and got up in a swift motion, turning her back to me she scurried to the kitchen but not before calling over her shoulder, "Coffee?" Grinning at how easily we functioned together I ran towards my new room yelling behind me, "Yeah please, leave it black though." Skipping through my new bedroom door I pulled off my cardigan and surveyed what will be my room for the next, how ever long months.

It was huge, just like my old one, everything was unpacked, courtesy of Stella, I sighed dropping the cardigan on the floor before running towards the bed. Stella and I had a tradition, every time Renee forced us to move, the new bed would be tested. That's how we rated the house, the beds bounciness and comfort out of 10, was equal to whether or not we'd accept the house as our new home.

Keen to keep up with tradition I catapulted myself onto the bed and began jumping up and down with expectant glee. _Perfect! _It was just bouncy enough, with a spring that meant it didn't become overbearing. I relaxed on the bed, lying across it diagonally unaware of anything but the feel and smell of 'new house'.

"Comfy?" I giggled sitting up, propping my body up with my arms either side of my legs. "Very! Now lets get dressed, I'm sure there is something in my closet which you can wear, and Stella probably put an extra toothbrush in my cabinet because I'm always dropping them in my clumsy moments." Smiling she nodded and I regretfully got up from the amazingly comfortable bed and walked over to the double doors in the room.

Rolling my eyes as we got to the closet doors I opened them quickly, that hopefully making the pain sudden, just like a plaster. Every time we moved Stella insisted on re-stocking my already ample closet, with more things that I nor desire to own or need.

The pain wasn't too much, sure it was more then what I would like, but it was definitely a down scale from last time. I noticed a post-it note stuck on a pair of shoes in the corner of the up I laughed heartily at the message, so Stella!

_"Bella, _

_Your always complaining about my fashion fetish, I decided to go easy on it this time. :)_

_Love Stella xo" _

_P.S. My love for hot lingerie hasn't loosened and I wouldn't go use the black drawers unless you have a hot date. _

I passed the note to Rosalie, "That's Stella.. pick something you like, I'm just going trampy- sweats, Uggs and a t-shirt." Her mouth hung open, in evident shock. "Sweats?" She spoke the word as if it was offending to her. Before sticking her perfectly manicured finger in my face, "Listen here missy. There is _no _way I am letting you leave this apartment in _sweats _when you have a wardrobe this amazing!" She gestured with exaggerate hand gestures throughout her explanation.

"Honey.. you have _so_ much to learn." She waltzed into my wardrobe and immediately reached for a gorgeous short black dress, with sequins at the bottom. One I would only consider wearing to an event or something. Ha.. or maybe our 'family' thanksgiving. She threw it in my direction, which I caught. Shocked at my little achievement I shrugged, deciding to let Rosalie have her fun picking and outfit there was no way I would wear.

From there she walked over to wear all the many pairs of tights were stacked a retrieved a pair of white ballet stockings, just like before she threw them in my direction not stopping to look back, simply expecting me to catch them.

Running in excitement to the corner of shoes she giggled and clapped her hands together, "The new Marc Jacobs!" I expected her to reach for some deathly heels, but she opted for a pair of stunning ballet flats, with jewel encrustation, garnished with a small yellow stone.

She turned to me, an evil look in her eye, "Bella, you're going to wear this outfit regardless, now I was pretty nice and didn't make you wear heels or anything, I think the least you could do it wear it." Shocked by her determination I shrugged. Whatever, "Fine but you're going to have to help me with the zip." She grinned at my flippant attitude and walked over, opening the zip and yanked by shirt off all in one go.

Throwing my shirt behind her she handed me the shirt and a bra, turning around afterward. "It's not like I've never seen a pair, but you don't really strike me as the type of girl who changes in front of others." Laughing at her astute observation I nodded, "Yeah not really." Pulling the bra on, and popping the fastening into place I slipped the dress on. "Okay I'm done."

Turning around she looked me down, smiling slightly, "This outfits going to be great." She zipped me up and passed the tights over, as well as matching underwear for the midnight blue bra from before. "Here I'm going to look around, find something for myself whilst you get this on." Nodding she walked deeper into the closet, stopping every few seconds to pick something up, before discarding it.

I slipped the tights on once I was completely dressed in undergarments and surveyed my appearance in the mirror opposite. I have to admit, I did look pretty good, and the dress looked casual but at the same time very dressy and pretty. I turned away from the mirror to a fully dressed Rosalie.

"Oh you finally turned away from the mirror eh! Well I don't blame you, looking hot Bells! But put the shoes on." Blushing at her comment I smiled and put the flats on. She grabbed my arm linking her own through mine running to the door, "Common, Emmett is expecting us, I told him we'd meet him at the Coffee Bean near Central Park, confused by where she was taking me I merely shrugged and complied with her wish.

-------------

**(Song number 2)** We stepped out of the cab right on the corner of the Central Park, I could see and amazing pond right in the center, with trees layering around, adding a sense of mystery. Rosalie didn't really give me time to appreciate the beauty and yanked at my arm to get me walking.

She pulled me along, almost breaking into a run before stopping frozen. "Jesus Christ. I'm about to tell my boyfriend I'm pregnant. What the fuck Bella. What the fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK." I just stood frozen, weighing my problems, the first a scared Rosalie who I was aching to comfort.

The second a man standing behind her, he was huge. Had muscles larger than my head propped on his arms, with a grin on his face that was slowly disappearing.

He seemed lost for words, as if he had just swallowed his tongue, "Jesus Bella I mean what the hell is he meant to say? Oh that's alright Rose. I mean it's a two way thing and I love you, lets get married and have lots of babies. Puh-lease! I mean common! I am ruining his career! Why the fuck would he ever want to speak to me ever again? I don't blame him if he never wants to see me again." She closed her eyes in obvious pain, "Bella I'm totally lost without him, what if he never wants to speak to me again.. what if he breaks it off with me.. what if he doesn't.. what if..." She broke off pitifully, and I just stood there, staring at the man I assumed to be Emmett.

He finally seemed to find his voice, resting his hand on his shoulders and kissing her ear, "Baby I would never do that." Her eyes snapped open, relief clearly shining through them. "Rose I love you, I can't say it isn't unexpected, because well.. it is. But I'm not a prick who abandons his girlfriend when she gets pregnant. After all it's not like it was any more your fault that mine. I must have magic swimmers, considering I thought it was impossible. HEY! I thought it was impossible!"

She giggled, turning around to face him, his eyes blazing at her gaze. "I thought so to." His hand met her face, gently cradling her cheeks before whispering to her, "Are you happy?" Her shoulder raised slightly in tension before relaxing almost immediately, it was as if Emmett was a calming drug to her, "Immensely so." Raising his fingers to her chin, he raised it to meet his eyes, "Well then I am to."

Her sobs came suddenly, completely out of nowhere, ruining the moment slightly, I mean it was all so romantic. But Emmett, Super-Boyfriend took it all in his stride hugging her fiercely, stroking her hair gently as she continued crying in his arms, earning a fair share of sideways glances.

I smiled prepared to slip away discreetly, trying to give them their moment. But Rosalie noticed and shook her head, uncurling her arms from Emmett's back, wiping her eyes quickly, "Emmet, this is Bella. Bella this is Emmet." Her voice was hoarse but she looked so happy. Emmett grins in my direction, but didn't tear his eyes away from Rosalie once, he was still assessing if she was okay.

An unfamiliar feeling spiked through me, wow.. so that's what jealousy felt like. I always prided myself with never feelings jelous, but Rosalie had exactly what wanted, pure love. Not even torn apart by the social stigma of teenage pregnancy. I smiled at the feeling, knowing that in front of my was something I might have one day, Rose and Emmett were clearly proof that real love did exist.

I quickly recovered from the unfamiliar sensation I grinned, "Hiya, I'm gonna give you two some time alone, besides I really need to get to a drug store." Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed, "Thanks, and why?"

I shrugged not really wanting to admit, "I need a cigarette like a mother. It's been almost two days since I last enjoyed pure death spiking down my throat." Rosalie frowned, "Smoking's not good for you, you know." Laughing heartily I started walking backwards, "I've been told, but I've done worse. Come by my apartment at nine, I am going for a run tonight but I still need to meet Alice and you still need to tell her."

Rosalie nodded absently turning her attention back to Emmett and I started running to get to the nearest drug store with happened to be a Duane Reed. Thanking to Lord that there was one near by I practically sprinted through the doors to get inside, retrieving my money from my bra at the same time. I skipped to the queue, earning a glance from an old lady looking at dental floss.

I rolled my eyes and went to the cashier, "Hey, I'll have a packet Silk Cuts pack of 20 and a lighter please." I licked my lips in apprehension almost chortling in laughter as the boy stepped back from the counter, his eyes bugging out of his head when he looked up at me.

He had apparently gotten a firm hold of his balls when he opened his mouth wider to actually talk. "You got ID?" ID? Shit. Owell for old times I'll just turn on the Bella Swan charm, slightly awkwardly I leaned over the shortly placed counter, "Umm, I forgot it, but I promise I'm 18." Staring at my small cleavage he nodded and tripped slightly on his way to the fags.

I smiled at my slutty nature.. eh I've still got it, not sure if I'm happy about that. Shuddering as I remembered the 'good' ol days. He returned with my packet and a pink lighter. Rolling my eyes I threw a twenty on the counter smiling, "Keep the change." I really didn't want to wait for him to ask me out and the change wasn't worth.

I fucking needed a cigarette. "Hey wait! I'm Mike What's you-"

Walking briskly out of the drugstore I ignored his attempt and opened the packet quickly, retrieving the first of many. Placing the cigarette in my mouth I cupped one side and flicked the lighter with my thumb, my stomach curling in apprehension as the flame flickered. I lit the tip of the cigarette, taking a deep drag, closing my eyes at the feeling of the smoke traveling down my throat straight to the lungs. Mmmmm. That's why I love this shit so much.

Opening my eyes I began walking, taking drags as I went not wanting to waste the fag. So many people do, that's why it costs them so much, they don't smoke the ones they light properly, and only get about 2 decent drags out of the whole thing. I must get about 15, royally fucking up my lungs. Owell. It's that or drugs, what would Stella prefer? Well there's no question, she has openly admitted she prefers me smoking.

Walking towards my apartment building I dropped the burnt out fag, stubbing it with my foot. "Hey you know smoking is bad for you, and littering is even worse for the environment!" I turned to notice a girl about my age, she was absolutely tiny with short spiky hair out in every direction. She had a frown on her face and I resisted rolling my eyes.

She cracked a smile, "I'm totally kidding, you got a spare I'm out dry and just had the worst encounter ever with my crush since forever. I mean fucking hell how many times can you drone on about Maria until you realize she don't fucking reciprocate your feelings! Then he goes onnn and ON about unrequited love, and how tragic it all is. I mean who the hell does he think he is? Romeo? I mean sure, he's my Romeo, but what the hell."

I laughed at her rant, pretty much knowing exactly how she felt, Garrett had been my crush for about a year, but all he could chat about was Kate. I learnt my lesson after a while and accepted that he just wasn't interested. She grinned, "I'm Alice you are?" Smiling I retrieved my packet and opened it for her, "I'm Bella, here you need a light?"

Nodding she smiled, "Thanks your a Godsend, Rose is gonna kill me for being so late." I dropped my lighter, "Hey wait! Your Alice, as in Rosalie's Alice." Nodding she looked at my suspiciously, "Do I know you?"

I shook my head and picked up the dropped lighter, passing it to her. "No I met Rose last night. She stayed at my apartment last night." Alice's eyes went as wide as saucers, and I realized how my statement must have sounded. "NO! Not like that! She was crying and I helped her out, we ended up have some ice cream therapy and fell asleep on my sofa."

She looked worried all of the sudden, "Wait why was she crying?" I bit my lip, "Umm I can't really tell you, she would want to herself. Hang on I'm just about to go running, let me get dressed in my running gear and I'll meet you back right here in two minutes. Here, have another fag if I take too long." I passed her to packet and raced up to my apartment ready to get changed.

------------

Alice and I were in a cab ready to go to the Coffee Bean, thoroughly stinking the cab up of fags. The driver kept giving me dirty looks in his rear view mirror, and Alice and I giggled about it. He screeched to a stop and I Rolled my eyes.

Getting a $20 out from within my bra I threw it at him and clamoured out from the cab, slamming the door closed, facing Alice. "I feel kind of bad, we just totally stunk his cab out." She shrugged, smiling at me, before looking at the coffee bean, trying to spot Rose.

It wasn't too hard. Her and Emmett were making out on the bench just by the coffee house. "HEY bro! Release my best friend!" Emmett continued kissing Rosalie, but not before flipping off Alice with his left hand. Alice gasped in mock shock. "You little shit!" Emmett's grin was obvious and Rose pulled away.

"Aliccce!" She whined looking at me and her. "Bella!" I smiled and waved. Alice stuck her hand on her hip, "I came all the way here! To hear some news I just _had_ to know, and now your sitting there macking on my brother. Really Rose? That's just ewww." I laughed at her seriousness and Rose seemed abashed.

"Your right, I'm sorry Alice.. umm" Alice removed her hand from her hip and walked over to Rose, "So what did you have to tell me then?" Turning to face Emmett she punched him, "You didn't get her pregnant or anything did you?" Rose visibly stiffened and Emmett's gaze was suddenly anywhere but on Alice.

Alice slowly turned to face Rosalie again. "You're pregnant?" She spluttered.

"Holy shit Rosalie! How the fuck did that happen?" Rose raised her eyebrows in response causing Alice the shriek with laughter.

"NO! I know how.. but I mean how?"

Rose lips upturned in a breathtaking smile, "I don't know. It's a miracle right Alice?"

Alice's smile mirrored Rosalie's, "Of course Rose, a beautiful impossible miracle."

I grinned, "Okay Rose I'm gonna go for my run now, I just wanted to see that, don't forget to come by at nine! Oh and you two Alice! We can smoke out of my window." Grinning Alice nodded and turned back to Rosalie. Just as I was about to leave Alice called out, "Wait Bella!" She threw me my packet of seriously depleted cigarettes and I smiled, "Thanks!" I began to run, giggling as I heard Rosalie tell Alice of for smoking.

---

**(Song Number 3)** After hours of running, and jogging.. and walking through central park, I began getting slightly worried. It was getting pretty late, my phone say eight ten. Just a fifty minutes until I am meant to be home. Walking absently I decided to pick a direction and just start running again. After all Central Park is only so big right?

After minutes of running I stumbled across a tiny path, not really visible at all, maybe one or two people had ever used it, but the eroded wildlife clearly suggested human visitation. Thanking God that I wasn't lost in Central Park for the night I jogged through the path, pushing away stray branches in the way.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight before me. A stunning meadow. Very small but in perfect clarity, everything was absolutely stunning, but the most beautiful was a man lying in the center completely unaware of his surroundings.

I was stuck on what to do, was I meant to leave? Was this 'his' place or something? Or do I go up to him? I mean this is as much my spot as his. "Are you just going to stand there or introduce yourself?" My voice caught at the sound of his. A perfect velvet, simply belonging in such a beautiful surrounding.

Deciding to tease him a little I giggled at what I was about to do "Lets call me Blush." I waited for his reaction, amused by his pause, "Well blush, lets call me piano boy then." The man stood up and I was blown away quite literally by him. I'm not even going to bother trying to describe the Adonis in front of me. He was quite simply perfection.

He walked over to me, "You're quite far off the paths, would you like me to escort you back to them?" Stella had always warned me about these types of situations, I was supposedly meant to politely decline, get out of his sight and run faster than a Cheetah back home. But I just felt so safe with him. Such a strange unexpected feeling. I nodded, my voice betraying me. He smiled at me, warming, resulting in a tinkly, unfamiliar feeling passing though me.

I smiled and he led me forward, trying to keep t less awkward I turned to him, determined to start some sort of conversation, "So what school do you go to?" he smiled at my slightly pitiful attempt, "Meyer Preparatory you?" Laughing I quickened my pace to match his, "Small world." His brow furrowed, "Hmm, I would like to think that I would have remembered your face."

Smiling I wiped my sweaty brow, "What all sweaty and gross? And I haven't actually started yet, I will be on Monday, when everyone returns from Summer break." He laughed, a melodic laugh similar to Rosalie's "Sweaty and gross? You look pretty damn good. I'm going to be a senior, how about you?" I blushed at his forward comment, silently cursing my cheeks I cleared my throat, "Yeah me too."

We walked in silence for a bit until I heard the sound of cars, "Hey!" He laughed at my eagerness, "The road is just 2 minutes through those trees." I smiled, unsure of what to do next, "Well, I'll um.. see you later piano boy." Running quickly away from him, I didn't have the courage to look back to see his reaction.

But I knew mine. He spoke about five words to me. But they were the most memorable words ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: Pheww.. longest chap ever. I didn't mean for it to be, I kind of gave myself a 3500 word limit because this story is meant to be snappy but it just ended up that way! I was going to do a goodnight kiss but it didn't really fit, sorry guys :)**

**Make me happy!**

**Give me some loveee REVIEW! :D xoxo**


End file.
